Going Crazy
by Chibana
Summary: Il était une fois… Non, commencer cette histoire comme ça serait trop simple et présagerait une histoire extraordinaire et une fin heureuse or cette histoire ne se finira pas bien. L'histoire que je vais vous retracez est l'histoire d'un homme à qui la vie n'a jamais souri, un homme qui porte de lourdes séquelles, un homme meurtri, un homme du nom de Draco Malfoy.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici donc ma deuxième fanfiction au de sein de !

Quelques précisions avant de commencer; tout d'abord aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent mais appartiennent à la célébrissime **JK Rowling !**

Ensuite cet fiction est un UA et les personnages seront je le pense assez OCC.

Je tiens aussi à dire qu'a la base cette fiction devait être posté sur FictionPress avec, de ce fait des personnages complétement inventés, mes bébés, ma chair de ma chair (ok je sors... ! ) cependant je me suis inscrite il n'y a pas longtemps sur FP et du coup je ne peux pas posté pour l'instant du coup j'ai décider de poster les deux histoires en même temps, une ici sur FF et l'autre sur FP.

Sur ceux, allons y mes cocos !

* * *

Il était une fois… Non, commencer cette histoire comme ça serait trop simple et présagerait une histoire extraordinaire et une fin heureuse or cette histoire ne se finira pas bien. L'histoire que je vais vous retracez est l'histoire d'un homme à qui la vie n'a jamais souri, un homme qui porte de lourdes séquelles, un homme meurtri, un homme qui perdra sa vie dans probablement quelques semaines si ce n'est jours, un homme du nom de Draco Malfoy.

J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai rencontré Draco. Lui en avait sept. Nous nous étions rencontré dans la plus petite ville d'Angleterre, Fordwich. Je venais d'y emménager lui y était né.

Je me rappellerai toujours de la première image que j'eu de lui avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses grands yeux gris brillants et son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Il ressemblait à un ange. Oui à l'époque je l'avais pris pour un ange ce qui est tellement loin de la réalité dorénavant.

Du haut de mon mètre je m'étais approché de lui tout doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer je lui avait ensuite tendu la main et il avait relevé la tête et m'avait regarder sans trop comprendre, j'avais fini par lui lancer un grand sourire et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que naquis notre amitié.

Nous jouions tout le temps ensemble et jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse être ensemble en primaire je pleurais à chaudes larmes pour pouvoir retrouver mon magnifique ange. J'ai fini par sauter ma classe de CE1 en travaillant d'arrache pied et lui redoubler sa classe de CE2. Plus rien ne nous séparaient.

A l'époque mes parents étaient très fier de moi et je ne me souciais guère de ce que pensaient les parents de Draco, comme je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir posé de question au blondinet sur sa situation familiale étant enfant, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher un bon nombre de chose, mais je n'étais qu'une gosse j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Jusqu'à mes dix ans tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, nous avions nos habitudes avec Draco, nous allions à l'école ensemble, habitant tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, nous passions toutes l'école ensemble, nous n'avions nul besoin d'autres petits camarades Draco et sa malice naturelle me contentait amplement, puis ensuite nous restions quelques heures dans notre endroits secret, une maison abandonnée dans la forêt bordant notre ville, puis nous rentrions vers des heures souvent tardive.

Néanmoins je voyais que Draco, au fil des années perdait l'éclat brillant qu'il y avait jadis dans ses yeux, j'avais raconté cela à mes parents et ceux-ci m'avait dit que c'était probablement parce qu'il grandissait et que moi aussi je changerais.

Les années de collège ont elles étaient riches en révélations qu'a l'époque j'eu du mal à supporter.

N'ayant pas de collège à Fordwich nous avions du aller au collège de Canterbury, la première année se passa sans encombre nous avions finalement fini par nous faire de nouveaux amis et le duo inséparable était finalement devenu un quatuor. Durant cette année j'avais également rencontré pour la première fois la mère de Draco, une femme qui ne sortait que très rarement de chez elle. Ma mère m'avait confié que c'était une femme tout à fait charmante et douce. Je ne fus pas de cet avis, de mes yeux d'enfants je l'avais trouvé dur et impitoyable. Elle attendait son fils avec un air pincé et regardait les personnes aux alentours avec un profond dédain.

Quand Draco c'était dirigé vers elle une moue impassible au visage et les poings serrés j'avais décidé que je n'aimerais pas cette femme et le bruit de claque qui résonna quelques secondes après me conforta dans cet idée. Elle avait tapé mon ange sans raison évidente.

Après cet événement je fus amené plusieurs fois à revoir cette femme, attendant son fils à la sortie de l'école et, plus elle venait, plus le blond se brisait.

Ce fut à notre deuxième année de collège alors que je n'avais que onze ans, que Draco avait couru à ma porte en pleurs poursuivi par sa mère furieuse. Mon père avait ouvert la porte à ce petit bonhomme pleurant à chaude larmes et avait été surpris de voir d'immense bleu autour de ses yeux si beau. Il l'avait fait rentrer et avait hurlé sur la femme qui déchantait, criant qu'elle appellerait la police si on ne le lui rendait pas son fils.

Ma mère avait pris Draco dans ses bras et lui avait demandé de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il s'était renfermé et puis finalement avait fait promettre à ma mère de ne rien me raconter. Je m'étais caché en haut des escaliers et, de ma curiosité d'enfant, écoutait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler .

Il lui avait expliqué que son père était décédé dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il partait acheté ses cadeaux de Noel, il n'avait que quatre ans, qu'après cet incident sa mère ne sortait plus vraiment de chez eux préférant s'abrutir devant des émissions de télévisions n'ayant aucun sens et puis qu'un jour elle avait fini par ne pas supporter sa vie et avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable; elle avait poussé son fils du haut des escaliers de leur maison, il n'avait alors que neuf ans. Elle n'avait pas appelé l'hôpital et l'avait laissé par terre retournant s'asseoir devant la télévision. Puis la violence qu'avait usée la mère du blondin n'avait cessé d'accroitre et celle-ci avait fini par sortir de chez elle et aller chercher son fils à l'école pour pouvoir voir la mine apeuré du petit garçon, sentir sa force par rapport à lui. Elle ne le tapait jamais au visage pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Puis ce soir ci elle avait craqué et lui avait dit à quel point elle le détester, que son père était mort par sa faute qu'elle aurait préféré que lui meurt. Et les coups avaient plu elle avait alors allumé une cigarette et s'était approché de lui, un sourire presque psychotique c'était là qu'il avait pris la fuite.

Dans un premier temps je me rappelle avoir été extrêmement choqué et paralysé par les paroles que venait de prononcer mon meilleur ami. Ma mère devait surement être dans le même état que moi puisque pendant quelques instants je ne l'entendis prononcer mot puis elle avait appelé mon père qui tentait de maintenir la folle hors de notre maison et de son fils. Je l'entendis dire à mon père de vérifier si j'étais bien couché et qu'elle allait appeler d'urgence la police. Je remontai expressément dans ma chambre et fit comme çi je dormais lorsque mon père entra.

Après cet événement, ma mère m'avait dit que la femme qui avait donner la vie à Draco avait fait d'horrible chose et qu'elle avait été obligé de partir de la ville et que le petit blond serait dans un foyer pendant quelques temps tout en lui précisant qu'il resterait tout de même au collège de Canterbury.

Au collège je n'évoquai jamais ce qui ce fut passer ce fameux soir et la vie repris son cours normal, mais Draco avait indéniablement vieilli prématurément et ce qui intéressait des jeunes gens de notre âge ne le préoccupait nullement.

A la fin de notre quatrième et dernière année au collège j'appris qu'il ne suivrait pas sa scolarité au lycée de Canterbury mais à Littlebourne son foyer ne pouvant pas payer le cout d'inscription du fameux lycée.

Ce fut très difficile pour moi de suivre les trois années de lycées sans être aussi proche que je fus antan du jeune blond, bien qu'on ne se voyaient plus autant qu'avant, notre amitié restait très fort et nous nous appelions souvent pour prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Ce fut à cette époque que Draco changea définitivement, le blond malicieux avait laissé place à un garçon pragmatique se tuant au travail. Il m'avait appris qu'il comptait rentrer à Poudlard une célèbre université, aussi célèbre qu'elle n'était coûteuse, et obtenir une bourse, je le suivis donc dans son idée et fit part à mes parents de mon envie d'aller à Poudlard également.

Il eut sa bourse et je réussi également à entrer dans la célèbre université, ma famille étant assez aisé pour déboursé la somme astronomique de demandait Poudlard. J'avais eu l'espoir que tout redeviendrai à la normal, que Draco redeviendrai le petit garçon que j'avais connu. Un doux rêve. Le changement qui s'opérait en Aidan était irrévocable et avec le temps je me rends compte que ce changement s'est opéré dès l'instant où sa mère avait commencé à le brutaliser.

Ce que je vais m'apprêtait à vous raconter c'est la descente aux enfer de Draco Malfoy, mais aussi de moi, Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui l'aura jamais autant aimé.


End file.
